Skeetera
|image =Big mosquito.png |caption =Skeetera in the Godzilla: The Series episode S.C.A.L.E. |name =Skeetera |species =Mutated Mosquito |nicknames =None |gender =Female |height =? |length =? |weight =? |forms =None |controlled =None |relationships =None |allies =None |enemies =Godzilla, King Cobra, Giant Bat, Crustaceous Rex |created =Fil Barlow |portrayed =Animation |firstappearance =''S.C.A.L.E.'' |roar =To be added }} Skeetera is a giant mosquito created by that first appeared in the Godzilla: The Series episode, S.C.A.L.E. History ''Godzilla: The Series S.C.A.L.E. A mutated mosquito that lived in the Florida wetlands, Skeetera eventually attacked Miami to find more populated feeding grounds. There, she was attacked by Godzilla, where she demonstrated her power absorption abilities by copying Godzilla's atomic breath. Despite assistance from S.C.A.L.E., Skeetera was captured by H.E.A.T. and the local military and transported to Monster Island, the former base of operations for the Tachyons when it was known as Site Omega. Not long after her arrival, the eco-terrorist group known as the Servants of Creatures Arriving Late to Earth, better known as S.C.A.L.E., arrived to free the monsters contained on the island. Skeetera roamed the island haven, attacking and absorbing blood samples and energy of various mutants. While Crustaceous Rex and King Cobra were put back in their areas, Skeetera attacked the Giant Bat, slamming it into the ground before Godzilla arrived. The two battled on until Skeetera knocked Godzilla down and tried to drain his blood again. Before Skeetera could drain his blood, Godzilla used his tail to smack Skeetera into a power plant and knock her unconscious. After being neutralized, Skeetera was placed in her own isolated area of the island. Future Shock In an alternate future in which the D.R.A.G.M.A.s overran the Earth, Major Hicks released all of the monsters on Monster Island in a desperate attempt to stop the creatures. It is presumed that Skeetera was among the monsters and like the rest perished in the battle. Abilities *'Energy Absorption': When Skeetera drains the blood of another creature mutation, she will gain their powers and also increase in size and mass. She will then be able to use these powers for a short period of time and can even combine attacks to make them stronger. *'Massive Strength''': Even for her size, Skeetera is brutal in physical combat, as seen in Monster Island when she was able to take down the much bigger King Cobra to the ground. The mega-mosquito also slammed the Giant Bat into structures with no effort at all and even fought Godzilla for some time. Weaknesses *Skeetera will become weaker when dehydrated and she will also lose her drained energy. Also become smaller. Gallery Skeetera.jpg|Skeetera concept art Trivia *Skeetera being female is a reference to how in real life only female mosquitoes suck blood (males feed on nectar from flowers). *Because of Skeetera's ability to further mutate by sucking mutated blood, she may be a reference to Shockirus. *Although she appeared before her, Skeetera is very similar to Megaguirus. *Her name may be a reference to Mothra/Battra. es:Skeetra Category:Godzilla: The Series Category:Monsters Category:Bug Kaiju Category:TriStar Pictures Category:Female Kaiju Category:Kaiju living on Monster Island Category:Godzilla: The Series: Kaiju Category:Television Godzilla Kaiju